Francis and Leith
Early Life Francis grew up at the French court. Leith grew up on a farm but chose to work in the kitchens of the castle, and was later conscripted into the king's army. They met in the army, during the Battle of Calais. Season One Prince Francis is with the army during The Battle of Calais, where he meets Leith Bayard after he saves his life. Francis tells Leith he is in his debt. Leith later informs Francis how the soldiers think their leaders/and kings view them, as disposable chess pieces rather than people. Francis insists he does not. Leith is seriously wounded after the final attack of the remaining Enlgish and Francis urges him to fight on and live. He telling Leith he must have a reason to live. Leith tells him he is in love for a woman above his station. Francis offers to give him land to help him win her. But only once they have back it back home. Once they arrive backa t French Court, Francis is good to his word and finds Leith lands. he regrets he canot hive him title too but only the king could do that. Francis wishes him luck, telling him if the girl he loves does not marry him she would be a fool. Season Two Francis is forced to betray Leith by giving up his lands to Lord Narcisse, who has threatened him. Francis summons Leith to court, and hopes to repay him for his loss. In the meantime, he offers Leith a position at court in his brother's service. Leith asks Francis to repay him by releasing Lord Castleroy from imprisonment. After Francis seizes Lord Narcisse's land, money, and possessions, he returns Leith the lands that he had originally lost to him. Quotes Prince Francis: I am in your debt, Leith Bayard.. Higher Ground Leith Bayard: No one risks their lives for some lord's strategy. We do it for those we love.. Higher Ground Prince Francis: A wise man once told me, yesterday as a matter of fact, that we fight for those that we love. I’m just like you. I want to go home. There must be someone that you’ll fight to see again. Leith Bayard: There’s a woman. But it could never work.. Higher Ground Prince Francis: I have lost good men and I’m not prepared to lose anymore, specially if I can help it. Live Leith Bayard, LIVE. Higher Ground Leith Bayardt: You have already achieved the glory, now do the good! Long Live The King. Leith Bayard: When you took my lands you said that you'd make it up to me one day. Well this is that day. I want repayment. Let Castleroy go. Mercy. Leith Bayard: But I LOVE HER!...Your majesty. I love her. Tempting Fate King Francis: As a king I want to solve the world's problems. And I would certainly love to solve yours. But... Tempting Fate King Francis: Leith my friend. Let her go. Tempting Fate References }} Category:Relationship Category:Friends Category:Ended realtionship